Silly little Love Songs
by vegeta99
Summary: A 2DxNoodle story takes place after the DOYATHING video rated T for suggestive themes and language


They fought often, 2D and Murdoc went at it almost every day now. The band had yet to leave Wobble St. and Murdoc was getting antsy he wanted to go back to Kong studios while 2D wanted to take a break after being gassed,forced to sing,held captive,forced to fight pirates, and evacuating from the Plastic Beach. Russel usually kept the two civil but at his size it was a bit difficut now, he was getting smaller but it was slow going. Noodle meanwhile had begun rebuilding her windmill island but like Russel's shrinkage it was going slow "Goddamnit, you dense motherf###er why don't you shut up, children should be seen not heard anyway." Murdoc said "Then maybe you shud have fought 'bout that when you made me the singer, you nob" 2D quipped back Murdoc hadn't slept in days but what else was new, he decided that he had enough threw a jar of jam at 2D and left to do his radio show. 2D didn't know what to do, on one hand he sorely needed the income a new album would give him (Murdoc had either already spent the money from Plastic Beach or had kept it all to himself) but on the other he wouldn't mind going back to work for his dad's carnival, those were some of his best years. Noodle came in at this time and started making toast "Good morning Stu-san" Noodle greeted while "Punk" could be heard from Murdoc's radio room. "Hi Noods." 2D said "You look tired, something wrong?" Noodle asked though she knew the answer already "Oh, Murdoc wants a new album an..aww you know this already." 2D felt conflicted more than ever now, Murdoc was going to Kong soon with or without everyone else "Yes,but I think it is more important you are happy and comfortable than rich." Noodle said while spreading butter on her toast "Well...whut are yew going to do Noods, like are yew going to go solo or are yew following Murdoc?" 2D asked he secretly hoped she was going on her own if she went with Murdoc he'd feel like he needed to go as well "Well if I don't go Murdoc will just use the cyborg so I might as well go, but I do want to fix the island." Noodle told him she knew part of 2D's decision rested on her and wished she could give a more definite answer

2D couldn't help but tie his answer to Noodle it had been so long since he saw her and in that time the cyborg was there like a cruel joke. Noodle had missed him as well when she was 11 she had a silly crush on 2D though not being able to understand him kept her feeling from evolving into anyhting else. By Demon Days though she fell in love with his voice but she felt the age gap too great now she was 22 and ready for love so to speak. "Stu, I don't like how Murdoc treats you, or much anyone for that matter but we're almost like a family and as Gorillaz we can send any message I mean imagine if I had finished Demon Days without any of you it would have been good but it would not have been great or as popular." Noodle said "Yeah, but Noods I don't wan ta make music myself I don fink I wan ta make music at all." 2D said annoyed "Then don't think of it as Gorillaz making music as much as it's us making music." Noodle got much closer saying this "That didn't make much sense Noods and I'm very wurried about where this is goin." 2D said, it would be a lie to say he had never thought about it "Stu-san I've been in love with you since as long as I can remember." Noodle said as she leaned in closer "Noodle love, this could turn bad." 2D said though he leaned toward Noodle as well. They met in a passionate kiss "UUuegh, 2D I knew you were dumb but shagging a bandmate can only end bad dimwit!" Murdoc said laughing and shocking 2D and Noodle out of there embrace "Murdoc,you you you you...git!" Noodle yelled 2D was a bit beyond words at the moment "I have no problem with it faceache but Russel may hunt you down after he hears." Murdoc continued "Though if you think you can skip recording time to shag in the closet you've got another thing coming." after saying this Murdoc poured himself a drink and was on his way back to Pirate Radio "Did that just happen?" 2D asked "You don't regret the kiss do you?" Noodle asked ambaressed and a tad bit scared "Not for a minute love." 2D regained his song drive and moved back into Kong with Murdoc, Noodle, and a 10 foot tall Russel and they lived happily ever after...well not really since there's totaly going to be more chapters but whatever. 


End file.
